The Heart of the Wooded Mountain
by kellmett
Summary: All human. Bella, Alice and Rose take a job at an all girls' summer camp in North Carolina, what will happen when they meet the gorgeous counselors of a rival all boys' camp? Full of s'mores and pranks and summer love and fun! Summer camp Cullen style!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its wonderful characters.**

It was summer, finally. And it was the summer before our senior year in high school. And as much as we would have loved to spend it relaxing lazily by the pool, Charlie decided it was time for me to get a job so I would "have some sort of understanding of money." This is ridiculous to me. Unlike my best friends Alice and Rose, I hate shopping and do not spend hundreds—no, thousands—of dollars on clothes. Most of my money is actually spent on food. Food! But I guess Charlie wants me to get some work ethic that apparently I'm not getting at Newton's Outfitters, where I've worked the past year. So instead of spending the summer in good ole Forks, I will be spending it in a small town in the mountains of North Carolina, working at an all girls' summer camp. Alice and Rose are coming with me, although neither of them needs the money. They just couldn't handle the idea of us spending the summer away from each other. Unfortunately for them, I might have glossed over the fact we will be staying in legit wood cabins with no outlets for straightners or curling irons, and that the showers will be separate from these cabins. It is going to be a very long summer for them, but hopefully they will get over their fear of nature and we'll have a great time. I mean there will be s'mores and campfires and songs. All the movies seem to make that the recipe for female bonding. It'll be like one giant slumber party, right?

It was unbelievably hot as I stepped out into the full heat of the North Carolina sun. It was around noon here, and Rose, Alice, and I were still groggy from our early flight over from Seattle. And the weather was not helping. This was a huge change from the cloudy, wet climate of Forks. The air was still wet here, but it was a hot gross kind of wet.

"I feel like I'm bathed in my own sweat." Rose growled, stopping to sweep her gorgeous blonde locks up into a pony tail.

I groaned along with Rose and peeled off the jacket I'd worn on the plane.

Alice, usually chirping with excitement, was frowning as she dug her Gucci (of course) sunglasses out of her purse. But Alice will be Alice, and she tried to lift our spirits. "This, girls, is what humidity feels like. We're in the south now."

Rose looked as if Alice had just said, "We're in hell now" and began muttering swear words under her breath. And this was her reaction to the airport; she hadn't even seen where we will be spending our summer yet. I was going to be crucified.

"Let's go rent ourselves a car." I offered up. Alice nodded enthusiastically, and even Rose perked up at the idea of choosing between cars, Rose had a thing for cars. We had landed in Charlotte, North Carolina, and were about four hours from the camp.

Alice led the way as we walked over to the rental place, which was next to the airport. The doors swished open and we were greeted by the beautiful cool breeze of the A.C. Her small pixie form marched straight up to the counter, Rose hot on her heels. I looked around and found a bench to sit on. Alice and Rose loved expensive cars, and they had the money to pay for them. They usually funded our little trips, which I hated, but they always laughed when I tried to pay or complained. It would just be easier to sit here and let them rent some ridiculous car without me. Much less painful.

In a matter of minutes Alice was standing in front of me dangling car keys. "Bell-ah," she stretched my name out, "we officially have a ride!" Her small form was bouncing up and down, and Rose stood behind her smirking. Great.

"Let's just go. I hope you got something with a big enough trunk for all of our gear." I muttered. Rose just laughed at my lack of enthusiasm.

"Dontcha want to know what kind we got?" Alice asked, her little black eyebrows raised up as she smiled.

"It can be a fun surprise." I hoped that would please her, but Alice just pouted slightly and began walking towards the parking lot. Rose and I went to baggage claim to grab our bags while Alice got the car.

It was only a short walk and once we were there I began to scan the rotating line of bags for any of our bags, marked by Alice with turquoise luggage tags. Rose however decided it was a good time to apply fire engine red lipstick. I rolled my eyes at her and she blew me a kiss in response as she tugged her hair out the pony tail.

I saw one of Alice's bags and grabbed it. Then I saw one of Rose's, but it was being picked up by some guy. "Hey!" I yelled. The guy, about our age, looked at me surprised. Then I saw Rose behind him, grinning.

"Yes?" The guy asked me. He was pretty good looking, I had to admit. Rose was unbelievable, getting random guys to carry our luggage at the airport. It was classically Rose, though.

"Be careful with that." I said and then went to stand by Rose. Rose nodded her head in approval at my comment. She and Alice had made it their mission to teach me all of their tricks when it came to boys, and I think some of it was starting to sink in.

The guy smiled at both of us, and then continued to grab the bags. In no time he had all of them, and helped us carry them to the front where we waited for Alice. The heat wasn't as devastating the second time around, but I was still anxiously looking for Alice and the air conditioned car she'd be driving.

"Which one is yours?" The guy, I think he said his name was Brett, asked me.

"I have no clue, they won't tell me." I replied.

"Oh." He said quietly. Rose then nudged me and pointed to a white Cadillac Escalade with rims and chrome all over it.

"No! No way!" I gasped, and Rose bent over howling. "Real funny Rose!" I snarled.

"Like..." Rose gasped between laughs. "Alice… and… I… would… ever… drive …something so… tasteless." She managed to get out. Just then a car honked at us, with little Alice behind the wheel. I had to smile.

It wasn't a Porsche. Or a Mercedes or a BMW convertible. It was a phantom black Audi Q7, a big black SUV. Definitely not what I was expecting.

"An SUV?" I asked, confused. Brett, unphased by the car choice like me, began loading our bags into the back.

"Well, we are going to some camp in the mountains, and we wouldn't want to ruin a car by scraping it up going up hill." Rose answered.

Alice nodded. "Besides, it's an Audi. We thought you would love it. And it's fun because it's not a car we usually get to ride. If we got a Porsche or a BMW, well that's so normal. We drive those everyday. This, this is something different." She grinned proudly.

"Alright then." I had to admit, it was a nice car. But not over the top nice. I kind of liked it. "Well, who's got shotgun?"

"You can have it Bells, I plan on sleeping in the back for a least two of the next four hours." Rose went around to the back where Brett was, closing the back since all the bags were safely inside.

I hopped into the passenger side and looked over at Alice, who was smirking. "Watch," she said quietly, and pointed to the mirror. We could see Rose and Brett in it. Brett was smiling like he'd just won the lottery, and Rose's eyes were hooded, one of her many techniques of seduction. Rose gave him a kiss on the cheek, and then one on the lips. "Poor guy." Alice whispered next to me.

Rose then hopped into the backseat, and waved fairwell to dear Brett. Brett waved back, a big red lipstick kiss on his cheek, and red smeared all over his mouth. He looked like a demented clown with that big silly grin on his face.

"See ya!" Alice called out to him, and I winked at him.

"Really, Rosalie, really. Was it absolutely necessary to torture that poor boy?" Alice began in a serious tone, but the corners of her lips were twitched up as she fought a smile. "I mean look at him, all dopey. I hope you didn't give him some fake number. You can be such a tease sometimes."

"Relax. I just kissed him since he helped us out. He doesn't even know my name."

"You complete slut." I joked. Rose just shrugged, she wasn't ashamed of her actions.

"A girl's gotta go what a girl's gotta do." She replied with a wink.

"Well, gals, let's get this summer kicked off with a bang." Alice yelled as she sped onto the highway. Alice drove like a lunatic, but she was a good driver. I don't think she'd ever gotten into an accident, she just felt a need for speed.

"Woah, girl. We aren't in Forks anymore." Rose teased. Rose was one to talk, she wasn't as bad as Alice, but she certainly didn't abide by any posted speed limits.

"No back seat driving!" Alice replied.

"She's right, Alice. We don't have any connections with the law enforcement here." I joked, thinking of Charlie in his police chief uniform.

Alice just ignored us and pulled a CD out of her purse, and then shoved it into the player. Her music filled the speakers and she began singing along, her beautiful soprano voice filling the car. I closed my eyes and smiled at how perfect my friends were, and what a great summer this was going to be.

"This is gonna be one kickass summer." Rose yelled from the backseat. And I couldn't agree more. My two best friends and I hanging out in the south, away from Forks and our parents and the annoying guys we see everyday, how could it not be? I mean yeah, we were working, but c'mon, this was going to be the time of our lives. What could possibly go wrong?

**A/N: Well the first chapter is up! I hope you like it! It's rough, but a start. And I promise this won't just be about them at camp, there is a boys' camp too, and guess what three gorgeous hunks work there! R&R s'il vous plait!**


End file.
